Wincalendar.com Source Code
WinCalendar: Calendar Maker & Word, Excel, PDF Calendar downloads Home Free Templates Calendar Maker Desktop Calendar Download Order Holiday Calendar Welcome to WinCalendar.com! Holiday Calendar, Free Calendar Templates & Calendar Maker Software for Word & Excel Calendar Maker for Word & Excel Convert a calendar to Word or Excel format Free Pop-up Calendar & Date Picker Online Calendar with Holidays Create Calendars, Schedules & Agendas in native Word & Excel format • Customizable layouts, size & colors. • Supports Holidays for 10 countries. • You can even create a Period & Fertility calendar. • Calendar Maker Gallery. Convert a Calendar to native Word and Excel format in a variety layouts • Outlook Calendar to Word & Excel • Google Calendar to Word & Excel • Yahoo Calendar to Word & Excel • ICAL to Word & Excel • XLS data to Excel Calendar Free Windows Calendar and Date Picker. • Windows Desktop Calendar + • Integrates with Microsoft Excel and Word. • Windows specific features • Excel specific features • Word specific features Online Reference Calendar with US & Popular Holidays • Color coded US, Christian, Catholic, Jewish & Muslim Holidays. • Perfect for planning an event. • Show Today • Aug 2018 • Sep 2018 Free Blank & Printable Calendar: Word Calendar Blank: 2017, 2018, 2019 Holidays: US, AU, CA, EU, NZ, UK, ZA School Calendar Schedule Template Excel Calendar Blank: 2017, 2018, 2019 Holidays: US, AU, CA, EU, NZ, UK, ZA School Calendar Schedule Template PDF Calendar Blank: 2017, 2018, 2019 Holidays: US, AU, CA, EU, NZ, UK, ZA Blank Schedule Calendar with Holidays & Today United StatesArgentinaAustraliaAustria (in German)AustriaBelarusBelgium (in Dutch)Belgium (in French)BelgiumBoliviaBrazilCanadaChileColombiaCosta Rica (Esp)Costa RicaCuba (Esp)CubaCzech RepublicDenmark (In Danish)DenmarkDominican Republic (Eng)Dominican RepublicEcuadorEstonia (in Estonian)EstoniaEuropean UnionFinland (in Finnish)FinlandFrance (in French)FranceGermany (in German)GermanyGreeceHungaryIndiaIsraelItaly (in Italian)ItalyLatin America (in Portuguese)Latin America (in Spanish)MexicoMexicoMoldova (in Romanian)MoldovaMozambiqueMozambiqueNetherlands (in Dutch)NetherlandsNew ZealandNigeriaNorway (In Norwegian)NorwayParaguayPeruPeruPoland (in Polish)PolandPortugalPortugalPuerto Rico (Eng)Puerto RicoRomania (in Romanian)RomaniaRussia (in Russian)RussiaSerbiaSingaporeSouth AfricaSpainSpainSweden (in Swedish)SwedenSwitzerland (in French)Switzerland (in German)SwitzerlandUkraineUnited KingdomUnited States (in Portuguese)United States (in Spanish)United StatesUruguayVenezuela 2017 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2018 January February March April May June July August September October November December Great for planning! Today is: July 2018 Saturday 21 Upcoming Holidays & Observations: Jul 22 - Parents' Day Jul 22 - Tisha B'Av Jul 23 - National Hot Dog Day Jul 24 - National Tequila Day Jul 25 - St James TG Jul 28 - World Hepatitis Day Jul 29 - National Lasagna Day Jul 30 - Day Against Trafficking in Persons Jul 30 - Int'l. Friendship Day Jul 30 - Nat'l. Cheesecake Day Aug 3 - Int'l. Beer Day Aug 5 - National Sister Day Aug 9 - World Indigenous Peoples Aug 12 - Int'l. Youth Day Like us Makes it easier to find us again! Share Email Bookmark Follow Us Follow Get US holiday reminders tweets Follow Get WinCalendar news & updates from Google+ Copyright 2002-2018 © Sapro Systems LLC About Privacy Policy Support & Feedback License Terms English SpanishPortugueseGerman Category:Articles